Asako Kaguya
Backstory Asako is unusual for most ninja as she wasn't born. She was created in a lab far off the coast of Mizukagure. She was created as a clone from the dried blood of a former Kaguya who was (not surprisingly) killed. The DNA was reactivated using a special solvent and tested over 2000 times but none of the clones lived. On the last try, the DNA was tweaked slightly and it altered the appearance and personality of the clone (Asako). She was the only clone to survive and was aged quickly. Her appearance is that of a 15 year old girl but in actuality she's only a year old. After awhile she grew tired of living with her creator and she contemplated leaving. She had learned enough so she figured she could go whether he liked it or not. She jumped out of her window and landed in the water. She swam to the mainland and decided to start all over from there. After awhile she joined the Akatsuki because she figured if she did she could fight strong people. Personality Asako has a cheerful, energetic personality, love of competition (specifically fighting). She has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions. She has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around her. Because of these traits, however she makes friends easily, and is likable by nearly everyone. She is also a genius at fighting, and once she gains a basic understanding of skills or techniques, she learns very quickly Akatsuki After escaping from her "prison" of sorts, Asako wondered around with nothing to do, fighting worthless opponents along the way, until she wandered into the area of the Akatsuki. They were impressed by her Kekkei Genkai and she asked if she could join them. She figured if she stuck around them, she could fight strong opponents. Her first partnership did not last long, and her partner left the Akatsuki and she wondered whether she merely annoyed him to much. Her current partner is Hana Tenrai and they get along easier than other teams. Abilties Asako is a clone of a member of the Kaguya clan a (formerly) extinct clan, which was a battle loving clan with the ability to manipulate bones. Shikotsumyaku As mentioned above Asako's abilities came from her Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku, which allows the user to manipulate their own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allowed Asako to combine her chakra with calcium, making her bones flexible. With this ability, Asako can wield her bones as weapons or fire them off as projectiles. Because she is young she is completely in control of her abilties yet sometimes backfiring on her. Taijutsu (Under Construction) Though she prefer's distance fighting, Asako's abilities make her well suited for close-range combat fighting, demonstrating tremendous taijutsu skills combined with equally impressive speed, agility, and dexterity. Asako combines her Shikotsumyaku and taijutsu capabilities to form many deadly "dances". Speed One of Asako's greatest aspects is her speed, which rivals that of the Green Beast Might Guy. Being a clone created for battle, many of her abilties were advanced far beyond the norm and her speed is one of them. At full speed she can barely be seen and appears only has a blur. She has been known to try to race around the world with her speed and when bored tries to break her previous high score. Quotes (to an unnamed opponent) "Fight me! I wanna play!" (when making her escape) "It's not THAT far of a drop down. What's the worst that could happen if I collide with the rocks?" (when answering the question "how old are you?"). "I don't know. I never learned to count." Trivia *Asako's creation resembles the creation of Bio-Broly in the fact that her creation used DNA from dried blood.